


Invisible Spider

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Crossover Bingo (2020/2021) [4]
Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/M, High School, Nerdy Violet Parr, School Dances, nerdy peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: After Tony Stark's death Peter wanted even more to be a normal high school student, but the universe seemed to be out to get him in every step of - well, his attempt to have a normal high school dating life.
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Violet Parr
Series: Crossover Bingo (2020/2021) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094687
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Crossover Bingo Challenge 2020/2021, MinorFandomFest





	Invisible Spider

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Crossover_Bingo_1](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Crossover_Bingo_1) collection. 



> Disclaimer - I don't own Spider-Man or The Incredibles.

High school life sucked.

More specifically, Peter Parker’s dating options majorly sucked, what with being unequivocally a nerd let alone living the secret life of a superhero. Getting thrown out of existence and back in complicated things even more, given the young superhero now found himself recognizing a few of the faces as he roamed the halls, yet he’d never thought he’d miss being able to recognize certain individuals, including those with the tendency of bullying him.

He felt invisible.

Which felt strange as there were days when he did want to become invisible. Even when he did the superhero thing, things could become uncomfortably awkward. Such times left him wondering if Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, found him an annoyance, but now that Stark was dead he couldn’t as that, or any of the questions he wanted to of the man.

Of course, asking for dating advice from Tony was honestly a laughable idea, given the man’s former playboy lifestyle, not to mention Parker didn’t feel he could pull off any advice the man did manage to give him, probably bumbling through whatever pick up line he gave him.

Yet, the thoughts telling him Stark found him annoying came and went depending on his mood. The man definitely tried encouraging him in his own obnoxious and now always in the best manner way. He’d also designed his newest suit, but Stark didn’t design suits for just anybody. Pepper Potts covered that particular base with him quite a few times when she checked upon him. She did it in a more professional manner than Tony ever did, but then she’d always done the organizing in the couple’s life.

“The suit…” His best friend, Ned, muttered. “It’s awesome. Beyond awesome.”

“Yeah.”

“You know what I think your problem is?”

“What?”

“You can easily talk to people about missing out on your normal life, but missing out on being a superhero in everyone’s life. That’s a different matter. There isn’t anybody your age to talk to, is there?”

“What?” Peter found himself smirking at that particular comment from Ned. “Are you saying you don’t count?”

“Whose also, you know, a superhero.”

“Oh. Maybe.”

Said conversation did nothing regarding looking at posters for the school dance and wanting to ask a girl out. Things were awkward enough when he vaguely knew the girls he wanted to ask out. Now, he knew none even in the vaguest sense.”

“There’s always next dance.”

“I guess.” Peter backed up, completely planning on heading to his next class when he bumped into someone. “Oh. Sorry.”

“It’s alright,” the girl said, holding out her hand. Peter couldn’t help but nervously notice the dark hair, the headband, and the violet eyes which in turn made him feel like an absolute idiot, like usual. “You’re one of the kids who disappeared and reappeared.”

“Yes.” Peter nervously took her hand, shaking it, feeling the situation becoming even more awkward and not to his liking, particularly since Violet was indeed a rather cute girl.

“Peter Parker. His name is Peter Parker. And…”

Peter glared at Ned, somehow realizing his best friend was going to attempt asking this girl to go to the dance _with_ him _for_ him, but the look shut Ned up thankfully.

“Oh. The one that Stark Enterprises scholarship is named after.

The way she looked at him was almost as if she found it odd, which indeed it was. “Uh. Yeah. Got to go.”

Peter grabbed Ned’s arm, dragging him away feeling like throwing up. “Hey. That was a good conversation starter, wasn’t it?”

“With her bringing up the scholarship?” Which was proof Tony Stark did indeed care, even if he found Peter Parker annoying at times; said proof simply made the color drain from his face as the panic set in.

“Well, you’d received one of his scholarships before you disappeared.”

“But I wasn’t the only scholarship recipient of his to _have_ disappeared.” No. Peter Parker was the only one of the said scholarship recipients to also be a superhero and thus quite close to some of the other superheroes.

Thankfully, there were only a few periods left and he found himself heading home when something happened. Specifically, an alarm went off indicating that burglars were afoot and he found himself diving into an alleyway so he might dawn his Spider-Man outfit without being noticed.

Except, for the second time he crashed into somebody, knocking them to the ground _despite_ his spider senses going off.

His eyes blinked, realizing he was in fact the person knocked to the ground as a girl with black hair and a mask suddenly became visible above him which in turn made him realize he’d mistakenly thought because he couldn’t _see_ what his spider-sense was warning him off, that said _thing_ was behind him, “Uh… Sorry. I’ve got…”

The girl in question turned invisible, biting her bottom lip before disappearing again, both in the sense, she disappeared from sight but he also felt her weight lift off of him. Blinking a few times, he headed out mentally noting that he should take care of the robbers despite not really having been into the whole superhero thing since Stark died.

This might have been why she ended up crashing into him a second time in the pursuit, his spider senses tingling and him managing to capture her. In the back of his mind, he definitely wished his run-in with another superhero, particularly a girl, his age didn’t feel so awkward when he caught her, with him bumbling out a simple, “Um, uh…”

“Sorry,” she said before she disappeared, helping him to capture the robbers despite the fact he really couldn’t _see_ her most of the time. He didn’t think anything of it, though it was all over the news and Ned egged him on.

“A female superhero our age. That’s just, gotta be fate that she and her family appeared on the scene during the snap.”

“You’re trying too hard to be helpful. Plus. I don’t know who she is.”

At school the next day he decided to hide out in the library after school where absolutely no superhero business could go down. He’d not expected someone to speak, though his spider-sense did go off and make him turn towards the person speaking before they started saying anything. “So, who makes your suit?”

He saw nobody, which made him swallow. “Who’s there? And what do you mean by that?”

“E makes the suits for my family, but yours she said was made by Stark. She said he’s like her and doesn’t just make them for anybody. My younger brother was absolutely jealous I got to team up with you yesterday. My parents were livid on the other hand that I did something on my own.”

Peter heard the voice, knew he was facing _her_ but realized she’d _seen_ his face yesterday as the suit activated. “It’s kind of a bit unfair, isn’t it? I mean, you know my alter ego and…”

She materialized then. More specifically, Violet Parr materialized. “Um. Would you go to the dance with me?”

Peter’s ear tips heated up. “I – uh.”

“Sorry. I just… given the fact your super smart, that means you’re the kind of guy my parents _wouldn’t_ mind me dating. I also don’t _have_ to hide my secret identity from you. So, I, umm…”

“Um…” Peter watched her, noting she likely felt as awkward as he did. “This is just as awkward for me as it is for you if that helps at all.” The way her face brightened said, yes, it did help, but then he said. “Yes. I mean, yes I’ll go.”

Ned of course would likely say it was a matter of fate though Peter wasn’t so sure. Fate after all was a rather unscientific thing, but then he’d just been vanished by a set of strange stones, so perhaps there were some things in life which were unscientific. After all, what were the chances of him actually meeting another girl who appeared to be just as nerdy and awkward as he was, but also living the life of a superhero?


End file.
